


Found Out

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [15]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Christmas Blizzard</p><p>Summary: It was a lazy morning until Bob won the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: For this one just pretend a blizzard in California makes any sense. For this one it was actually more of a snow in then a blizzard but oh well. *throws fluff in your face and runs off*

//x//

Sean looked out the sliding glass door as he fixed morning coffee and to find snow falling lightly. He fixed up a cup before walking over to the door to peer outside. Snow already blanketed the ground  and was forming up in alarming piles against the door. Snow in California didn't make much sense but there was a first for everything. It didn't seem like anyone would be leaving the house anytime soon but that was fine with him.

Arms wrapped around his narrow waist, pulling him back against a strong chest while a nose sleepily nuzzled into his neck. Mark laid a little kiss there before leaving a kiss on Sean's stubbled jaw and then leaving another on his cheek. Sean grinned brightly as he turned in Mark's hold to card his fingers through pale pink hair and pull his mouth down to his.

"Mark, do you have-" Bob's voice cut off  as he saw the spectacle in the kitchen. Mark pulled away, glancing over at his shocked friend. Bob blinked once before turning his head back to the living room. "You guys owe me twenty bucks."

There were three groans and a 'Why do you always win' from the living room. It seems like they had all bet on the status of Mark and Sean's relationship. The guys would tell them later that they had nothing against them being together and even speculated about what the fans would say but despite that, they all knew it would be awhile before either of the men were comfortable with telling the fans. But for now, that conversation was a long way away and it was just them in the kitchen, basking in the comfort of the other.

Mark chuckled at his friends before pecking Sean on the lips.

"Four less people we have to tell," Mark said as the snow fell outside the door to their little world.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> There you go guys! I was listening to sad music while writing this so I fell that this had a sad undertone to it but maybe there isn't one XD Who knows?


End file.
